


Justice For One Family

by Krafter2014



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Unidentified voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014
Summary: Some one, not who you expect, gets justice for one family.





	Justice For One Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts), [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/gifts), [devillygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devillygirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Stark Shows His Mettle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626209) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> I was reading some comments and a plot bunny bit again. This is gifted to the commenters involved.

The Wakandan equivalent to a quinjet was not doing well in the hurricane winds near Hawaii. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson were holding on for dear life as they both yelled at the pilot. Wanda Maximoff was crying in her seat.  
Clint Barton was concentrating too hard on keeping the quinjet in the air to respond, but was thinking "We stole this thing, how do they expect me to be an expert with it?" Barton managed to stabilize their flight path long enough to tell the other passengers that they were not going to be able to stay in the air and he was aiming for the island. He was sure Scott Lang was having a much better time in jail having refused to *escape* with them when Rogers got angry with the Wakandan king for restricting their movements.  
Barton heard Sam ask "Can you do anything, Wanda?"  
She replied "I can try." as Barton screamed "Don't! I've barely got this under control!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Barton saw red misting around Wanda's hands extending to the quinjet's frame. Barton cringed as he heard metal groaning and felt the quinjet start to dive uncontrollably with the wings beginning to crumple. The winds threw them around even more than before.  
The ScAvengers heard Barton's "Prepare for a crash!" as a mountain showed up in front of them. Barton only realized it was really a volcano when he saw the lava bubbling up as if reaching for them before everything went black.  
…………………  
"I'm so delighted. It has been sooo long since the winds have given me a true sacrifice of two such fine physical specimens as well as gifting me with two others having such a history with me as well."  
Barton was surprised to wake up to hear a voice, and he would have been pleased, except it sounded like water hitting hot coals or embers crackling. He opened his eyes to see what looked like a young Polynesian girl standing in front of where he and the other ScAvengers were resting. She seemed to have a shimmer surrounding her like the heat haze in the dessert. He saw the others were all awake and he wasn't happy to realize their clothing was gone except for enough a few scorched remnants that didn't, quite, preserve their modesty. Nor was he happy to look around and see they were in a volcano's cauldron with hot lava surrounding them. In fact, he didn't really see how they weren't melted like the bits of quinjet he could see sinking in the lava.  
"What's going on?" he asked while trying to assess the situation. "Sacrifice" didn't sound good.  
Rogers' self-righteous voice was not what he wanted to hear. "She says we belong to her now and she's going to stop us from hurting any of her people. We don't hurt people and we don't belong to anyone and we don't have a history with her. We don't even know her."  
Barton just had to turn to stare at him. He could see Wilson doing the same thing.  
"Oh, I like your delusions. I think I will enjoy making you face reality. Do you remember a tunnel in Romania? There was a tourist family driving through that tunnel when you collapsed it. They were MINE, from my islands, and you and the dark one will pay for their deaths. I am only able to claim justice in rare cases when my people are injured, but you have fallen into my hands, so this time, I am allowed. The woman and the sharp-eyed one are simple sacrifices from the winds."  
"No! I won't let you!" Wanda shrieked and the red mist started to appear again.  
Barton also didn't like the laughter he heard as the black-haired girl lifted her hand and waved one finger at Wanda.  
"I am Pele', a goddess, and your little powers are no match for me. I think you will do much better without them."  
Wanda collapsed as a cloud of red left her body to circle Pele's hand. Hysterical crying started as Wanda realized she no longer had any powers.  
"In fact, I think I will do the same to the delusional one, too. It would be justice after all to remove that which contributed to my peoples' deaths. You, the follower," looking at Wilson, "I will tie you to the delusional one, you will only be able to do what he does physically and will not be able to get more than a whale's length from him for the rest of your lives. If one of you dies, so will the other." She waved her hand and the red mist covered Rogers and Wilson.  
As the mist sank into their bodies, Barton saw Rogers shrink into a scrawny, short, coughing version of himself. Wilson lost his toned muscles and about six inches. Both collapsed just like Wanda.  
Pele' laughed some more and looked at Barton. "You were not involved with the tunnel and now that I look at you more closely, you have been touched and claimed by a god before. I have no hold on you, but Loki does, and so, I will let you go."  
Barton didn't trust his good luck, "Let me go where?"  
"Oh, I will put you somewhere appropriate, don't worry. I approve of his favorite colors, they are a compliment me as a Goddess of Fire. And even though you didn't ask, I'll include your teammates. Enjoy."  
……………………..  
This time, Barton really, really wasn't happy to hear a voice he recognized as he woke up.  
"It's Christmas in July. Somebody sent me the nicest presents that I'm regifting to you, Agent. See?"…….. "I don't know, they just showed up in my living room."…….. "They don't look like it, but those two are Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson."…….. "According to Friday. And the witch is scanning powerless."………. "No, he is still scanning baseline human."………"OK, they'll be ready for pick-up any time."  
"Boss? He's awake. Do you want me to take care of that?"  
"Yeah, tranq him."  
Barton was almost glad to lose consciousness.


End file.
